Change of Perspective
by princessella55
Summary: Harry is a genius who is used to get into a private school.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sighed, as he cleaned yet another gash to his already tormented knee. Not making a sound as he cleaned away the dirt, and washed away the blood. Quickly, he pulled a bandage from his bag, and covered the gash then pulled down his pant leg and stood up. Unlocking the door, and he looked around before leaving the boy's restroom with a slight limp. The halls were empty, since the last bell had wrung at least ten minutes ago, which he was very thankful for. No one would be around to push him into lockers. It was business as usual, at every school he goes to. Big students would push him around, and knock over his books, while calling him mean names. After pulling off his tie, he headed for the football field his bag slung over one shoulder, bumping, into his leg as he walks. Reach the field, and quietly took a seat in one of the stands. Watching as the players finished warm ups, and started to run laps. They had just moved to this area only a week ago. In already, he was familiar with the school bullies. It never takes the bullies long to figure out that he is weak. It was not hard to push him around. Dan had already gotten on the team. Harry could make him out easily.

He is one of the taller guys shaped with muscle. Is one of the few guys's running at the lead of the field. Black hair is in a tangled windswept mess, even worse than Harry's. Harry knows his brown eyes would be narrow in concentration making sure his breathing didn't get out of rhythm. Then, he changed his focus to the reason they were here. A boy of about Dan's height ran almost right next to him. Is a bit thin, and refined, but still muscled. He has blond hair, seems almost white. Harry is pretty sure his blue gray eyes are as narrow as his brothers. Draco Malfoy, is sixteen and a 6th year, at St. Angelici Academy. He received straight A's, and takes many extracurricular courses. His father is also a well known underworld figure head, not that anyone could prove it. Dan's job is to get close to Draco, and somehow get in to Malfoy manor. Try to find some evidence. Harry was only at the school, because they had needed him to get Dan in into the very elite school. Harry is a genius, and not the low end of the spectrum. He is brilliant, and is most likely smarter than all the teachers at the school. He didn't let anyone else know that. Being in high school is hard enough, without adding being label as a genius. Also, he did not like the pressure that came with it. Or the attention it brought. He is happy being label as very smart for his age. Once he had gotten in to high school. Harry stopped showing higher intelligence. And people decided that he had reached his level. As Harry, wants them to. And he is happy that he did not have to play those games that come with being a genius. Harry watched as they started to do drills.

He never asks to be smart, and all it has ever gotten him is trouble. His relationship with his brother had once been strain, because he would tell him about the bullies. Then Dan would beat them up, but he started getting tired of fighting Harry's fights. And their father did not like it either. So one day James told Dan to stop fighting for Harry. That Harry has to grow a back bone some day. So Dan stopped, and Harry stopped telling him about the bullies, and the shoves and the bruises. His family thought they had stopped. Harry sighed, and pulled out his notebook. He knows he should be happy. That he doesn't have the pressure that Dan had. That he didn't have the responsibility, but deep down he wanted something. And he wasn't sure what it was. Harry rubbed his sprained swollen wrist. And it aches when he moves it. He is glad it is not broken, or twisted. He does his homework, whiles the team practices, and is done in time to watch them play a scrimmage. He watches carefully, and he is able to predict many of the actions before they happened. He rubs his leg, as it starts to smart. And to make sure the blood isn't seeping through.

He looked up as the whistle blew and practice was over, he walked down from the stand and headed for the main entrance were Dan would meet him. He sat down with his back to the door and was a little surprised when he heard the door open only 10 minutes later. Usually Dan would hang out with his friends for a good 20 minutes more.

"So any improvement today." Asked Harry not looking up from his notebook which he continued to write in.

"Well I think I played fine, but there is still room for improvement."

Harry froze and mentally hit himself before turning around. Draco Malfoy looked down at him smirking slightly.

Harry frowned. "I'm sorry I thought you were my brother."

Draco laughed. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult."

Harry raised an eyebrow. So Dan wasn't making as much progress with Malfoy as he said he was.

"No offence, but your brother isn't the easiest person to get to know."

Harry nodded letting slim smile slip over his face.

A sleek black Rolls-Royce pulled up to the steps.

"Well my rides here, I didn't catch your name." Said Draco.

"Harry."

Draco smiled. "Draco Malfoy, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

Draco stepped into the car and it rolled away at a sedate speed.

Harry sat quietly mulling over the conversation. The door opened again and a group of loud voices came from behind him, Harry smiled slightly. He should have known he wasn't Dan just by the lack of noise.

Harry stood and leaned against the wall and Dan finished up his conversation with his friends before turning to him.

"So how was school today cricket?" Asked Dan ruffling his hair.

Harry smiled and shrugged. There was a 5 year age gap between them and a large personality difference but they still loved one another.

"Alright, being a 4th year isn't easy." Said Harry.

Dan just nodded then grinned as the sound of squealing tires filled the air. A Red Lamborghini whipped in to view its wheels squealing at each sharp turn before pulling to a stop in front of the steps. A young man stepped out of the car who could have been Dan's twin.

"Dad! I didn't know you were picking us up today!" Said Dan smiling.

James smiled. "Well I thought we could drop Harry off and you could take the baby for a spin today."

Dan almost squealed with delight but instead just jumped in the air with a loud shout of "YES!" and a fist pumped in to the air. He grinned and scrambled in to the car next to James while Harry smoothly slid in next to him. It would be a short ride.

HHHHHHHHHH

Draco flipped through the file in his hand, he was very careful about whom he chose as his friends and Harry Potter was no exception. He raised an eye brow as he read Harry's IQ then continued reading, the details were very slim seeing as how he wasn't extremely important in the world but there were a few interesting details. The Potter family seemed to love to travel a lot. Harry use to have panic attacks but they had stopped about two years ago. The Potters were well off. Harry was allergic to poppy seeds and needed to wear glasses if reading after a long time. James and Dan's eyes sight was terrible but both wore contacts. Harry Potter had a very normal life and that bothered Draco. There should have been something in the family, a drinking problem, an illegitimate child, something but there was nothing. No deep dark secret that every family had be it small or large. Draco gazed at a picture of Harry leaving the school. "You Mr. Potter are very interesting."

HHHHHHHHHHH

Harry grabbed a pre-made sandwich from the cafeteria and headed for the library, it was his haven at the moment as no one else was ever there during the lunch hour. With a contented sigh he sank in to an overstuffed chair with a rather large book and he dug in. About 20 minutes later the clearing of throat broke his concentration. He glanced up quickly to find a smirking Draco Malfoy looking down at him.

"I was hoping to ask you to join me for lunch, but since you've already eaten would you join me for dessert." Asked Draco smiling.

Harry stared at him for a moment before slowly responding. "That's very nice of you Draco, but…"

"But…?" Draco had a sort of sad smile on his face.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Why do you want me to eat with you, and please, be honest?"

Draco looked startled for a moment.

"I want to get to know you." Said Draco.

Harry eyed him. "Why."

Draco stared at him for a moment before leaning forward with a completely serious face. "I've never had a little brother. I think you would be a very good one."

Harry was a silent for a moment before nodding; he stood and placed the book on a table.

"I hope you know you're paying."

Draco smiled. "What are big brothers for?"

Harry glanced at him but nodded and followed him back to the cafeteria. Harry ordered a sundae and sat down at the table with Draco and some of Draco's friends.

"Just in case you forgot I do already have a big brother and he may not like you moving in on his turf." Said Harry putting a spoonful of ice cream in to his mouth.

Draco caught his wrist and Harry winced. "I don't think he's been doing a very good job, and you should have some one look at that."

Harry pulled his wrist from Draco's hand. "You haven't proved you can do any better, and my brother is human. He's allowed to make some mistakes."

Draco smirked. "I am going to enjoy getting to know you Harry."

HHHHHHHHHHH

Dan watched his brother carefully from across the room; this was the third day that Harry had sat with Malfoy. Things were getting out of hand; Harry was not supposed to be getting close to the target. Later that day Dan pulled Harry in to an empty room and locked the door. He turned to Harry.

"What are you doing?" Whispered Dan angrily.

"You are not to get close to the target, you could get hurt. You haven't had the training." Said Dan.

"Draco approached me Dan, what was I suppose to do. Besides, he doesn't like you." Said Harry.

Dan gave out a growl of frustration. "I know that but he's an arrogant stuck up ba-.!"

"Maybe, but he's your assignment, and you were not doing too well so when he approached me, and I took advantage. Now at some point he will most likely invite me to his home for a party, I'll make sure you get in and I can distract him while you look through his fathers office." Said Harry.

Dan stared at him for a moment before giving him a faint smile. "I always knew we would make a good team, I just thought you weren't old enough yet." Said Dan.

Harry unlocked the door. "I can do this Dan, don't worry."

Harry slipped out the door and back in to the hall leaving Dan to wonder at how much he's brother had changed without him noticing.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter 2**

Harry glanced up from his book as he noticed Draco heading towards him with his usual body guards., Vince and Greg. Two very large young men who bulked with muscle, they were surprisingly bright even with their enlarged muscle mass.

It had been a week since Draco's fist invitation of lunch and everyday since then he would find Harry when he holed him self up some were and drag him out.

"Hey Harry, a few of the boys and my self are playing some football. Want to join?" Asked Draco.

Harry stared at him and wondered if something blunt had hit Draco on the head.

"Draco, I am too small and thin to play football." Said Harry easily.

Draco laughed. "That's a lie and you know it, now come on." Said Draco picking up Harry's book and placing it on the table.

Harry stared at him for a moment.

"Draco, I am not going to play football." Said Harry reaching for his book, Draco grinned and grabbed Harry's hand.

Easily he pulled him to his feet and tossed him over one shoulder.

"Who says I was giving you a choice." Said Draco laughing as he carried Harry out of the library and out to the field Harry squirming and cursing the whole time.

Draco deposited him on the grass and raised a brow at the ruffled genius.

"I didn't think you knew that sort of language Harry."

Harry glared at him. "I was still on English."

Draco laughed again and pulled Harry to his feet.

"Boys, this is Harry, and we are going to teach him how to play football." Said Draco.

The next two hours proved to be very interesting as Harry put in to use all that time spent watching Dan and the other players. Easily enough he was able to predict what they would do and could avoid them. All that running from bullies had done one good thing for him, he was almost faster then every single one of them.

Draco finally halted the skirmish, the entire group gathered around Harry who still had the ball.

"I thought you said you never played." Said Draco breathless from running all over the field.

Harry smirked. " I didn't say that, but your right I haven't. I've just watched all of you at ever single practice and know what you're going to do."

Harry threw the ball at Draco who caught it before it hit his face.

"Don't pick me up." Said Harry, he turned around and with his head in the air and covered in dirt he marched back to the school.

Blaise grinned and thumped Draco on the back. "You sure know how to pick family."

**HHHHHHHHH**

Dan corned Draco in the boy's locker room.

"I don't know what your intentions are Draco but I want you to stay away from my brother, I don't want to see him hurt." Said Dan.

"Well you haven't been doing a very good job." Said Draco.

Dan's eyes narrowed.

"What's that suppose to mean."

Draco scowled. "Were you blind, didn't you notice how withdrawn and quiet he used to be. He usually walked with a limp due to how many times he skinned his knees. He is only doing better now because of me. I got him outside yesterday and I've made sure that bullies don't bother him. Now if some one were to look who do you think would be the better brother, you or me." Said Draco.

Dan grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the lockers.

"He's my brother Malfoy, back off. I can take care of him my self." Said Dan.

"Potter, in less you have a death wish I suggest you let go." Said Draco smirking.

Dan just glared at him for a moment before letting him go and turning around.

"Stay away from him Malfoy, he's my brother, not yours." Said Dan leaving the locker room.

"Not for long." Said Draco smirking.

**HHHHHHHHH**

Harry stared at the invitation, it had been a few months since his meeting with Draco.

In his hand was an invitation to the Annual Malfoy Christmas party, the top of society would be there. He was allowed one guest to bring along. Harry sighed and placed the invitation in his journal, he wouldn't tell his family. He would go alone and figure out a way to make sure his parents didn't find out.

Harry headed down to diner and sat quietly through the meal while Dan and James talked about his latest game. Lily just smiled as she listened every now and then chastising their language.

Harry excused him self-early and headed to the study.

Dan entered about ten minutes later and just stood there staring at him.

"Do you need something?" Asked Harry.

"Harry I don't know what Malfoy has done to get you to betray your own family but whether you like it or not you are taking me to that party and afterwards mum and dad are sending you to a different school." Said Dan.

Harry stared at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the book.

"Alright."

**HHHHHHHH**

Harry stared at the glass of punch in his hand and stayed hidden against the wall while the high society whirled around that grand room bringing back the old dances and making it seem as if they had gone back in time to a grander moment.

Harry jerked slightly as a hand landed on his shoulder before he looked up and relaxed.

"Sorry Drake, I kind of got lost in my own world for a minute."

Draco just smiled. "Come with me, I want to give you your Christmas Eve present."

Harry just smiled and followed Draco to the study silently hoping his brother would find what ever he needed so they could leave soon.

Draco closed the door behind him before pulling out a small box, Harry raised a brow.

It looked very much like the type of box that held an engagement ring.

"Um.. Drake, you do know that I'm 5 years younger then you and not gay right."

Draco laughed and opened the box.

Inside was a ring but it held no diamond, a silver snake with two jade eyes that would wrap around his finger.

Draco plucked it up and slid it on to Harry's finger.

"This is a Malfoy ring, short of blood and legal papers it makes you family. Welcome to the family Harry." Said Draco grinning.

Harry stared at him for a moment before staring at the floor and closing his eyes.

The Potters had a ring as well, James and Dan were the only ones who had them.

"Draco, I can't accept this. I was hoping I could tell you later but, … I'm leaving Drake. My family is sending me to another school, I don't know were. I leave before the third quarter."

Harry pulled off the ring and held it out to Draco.

Draco didn't take it back. He just stared at Harry for a moment. "Harry I've gotten to know you better and quicker then any one else in my life, you are the only person I would ever accept as being my little brother, and I want you as my brother, and a Malfoy always gets what they want." Draco pulled out a card.

"As soon as you reach this new school, call this number, I'll send some one for you." Said Draco.

"Draco I-."

"No, this is done, you're my little brother and I am not letting any one take you away." Said Draco.

Harry sighed, he knew how stubborn Draco was to make him his little brother.

Harry slipped the ring into his pocket with the card.

"Alright."

Draco grinned and pulled Harry back in to the grand hall and began introducing him to different people.

An hour later, most people had stopped dancing and a few were starting to leave.

Harry caught sight of Dan slipping back into the room.

Dan smiled and walked towards him stopping a servant on the way and asking them to get his and his brothers jackets.

Dan took him by the arm and Harry knew something was wrong.

"We need to leave right now."

Harry nodded and followed Dan to the door.

Draco stopped them on their way.

"Leaving so soon? I was hoping Harry could stay the night."

Dan put on a polite smile. " I'm afraid he's a little tired and mum made me promise not to keep him out to late." Said Dan.

Draco nodded and stepped forward giving Harry an affectionate hug. "I'll see you after Christmas break, don't forget to call." Said Draco.

Harry nodded and donned his coat hurrying after Dan.

Draco watched them go, he turned to his father near him.

"Did he get anything."

Lucius smirked. "No, I made sure a very drunk couple disturbed him with their activities."

Draco nodded.

**HHHHHHHHH**

The next day the Potters were gone and Harry was nowhere to be found.


End file.
